The main goals of this Support for Continuous Research Excellence project are the following. (1) to increase the on-site biomedical research capacity at St. Mary's University in the departments of Biological Sciences, Chemistry/Biochemistry and Engineering: (2) to increase the number (from 2 to 7) of St. Mary's faculty engaged in on-site biomedical research and also increase the number of collaborative projects involving St. Mary's faculty and research-intensive institutions from (from 4 to 6); (3) to increase the number of researchers (from 3 to 5) submitting extramural grant proposals for funding biomedical research; and (4) to increase the research quality and productivity of St. Mary'S biomedical researchers (resulting in a more than 50% increase in peer reviewed publications and presentations at professional societies. Goal one will be met by the end of the first year and goals two-four by the end of the fourth year of the grant. These goals will be accomplished through the renovation of a Core Biomedical Research Laboratory, the establishment of a Collaborative Pilot-Project for Biomedical Engineering with a research-intensive institution. The activities will allow us to achieve the goals of enhance the physical infrastructure of the University, developing and sustaining the research potential of StMU faculty, and building formal bridges with research-intensive institutions and biomedical industry to expand the research capability of our faculty. Moreover, the increase in on-site research will have the added benefit of significantly increasing the exposure our students receive to faculty conducting research. The University will contribute $25,000 towards the construction of the Core Biomedical Research Laboratory and will fund the entire $15,000 necessary for enhancing and renovating the Biomedical Engineering Laboratory to include a Biomedical System Modeling and Control Laboratory.